1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the catalytic purification of a methyl tertiary butyl ether (MTBE) recycle stream contaminated with trace quantities of ditertiary butyl peroxide and other peroxides. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for the removal of residual contaminating quantities of peroxides such as ditertiary butyl peroxide (DTBP) from a methyl tertiary butyl ether recycle stream which is prepared by the reaction of methanol with tertiary butyl alcohol (TBA) and is useful as an octane-enhancing component for motor fuels. In accordance with the present invention the peroxide-contaminated recycle stream is brought into contact with an acid treated clay catalyst in order to substantially selectively decompose peroxides such as ditertiary butyl peroxide.
Peroxides such as di-tert-butyl peroxide, present in a methyl-tert-butyl ether recycle stream, may be removed by bringing the recycle stream into contact with an acid treated clay. The peroxides are decomposed to tert-butyl alcohol (main product) plus minor amounts of acetone and methanol. Since the recycle stream consists mainly of tert-butyl alcohol and methanol, methyl-tert-butyl ether is also formed in significant quantities. Isobutylene is also formed by dehydration of the tert-butyl alcohol.
2. Prior Art
It is known to those skilled in the art that ethers, including unsymmetrical ethers, may be prepared by reacting an alcohol with another alcohol to form the desired product. The reaction mixture, containing catalyst and/or condensing agent may be separated and further treated to permit attainment of the desired product. Such further treatment commonly includes one or more distillation operations.
Methyl tert-butyl ether is finding increasing use as a blending component in high octane gasoline as the current gasoline additives based on lead and manganese are phased out. Currently commercial processes for the manufacture of methyl tert-butyl ether are based upon the liquid-phase reaction of isobutylene and methanol (Eq. 1), catalyzed by a cationic ion-exchange resin (see, for example: Hydrocarbon Processing, Oct. 1984, p. 63; Oil and Gas J., Jan. 1, 1979, p. 76; Chem. Economics Handbook-SRI, Sept. 1986, p. 543-7051P). The cationic ion-exchange resins used in MTBE synthesis normally have the sulphonic acid functionality (see: J. Tejero, J. Mol. Catal., 42 (1987) 257; C. Subramamam et al., Can. J. Chem. Eng., 65 (1987) 613). ##STR1##
With the expanding use of MTBE as an acceptable gasoline additive, a growing problem is the availability of raw materials. Historically, the critical raw material is isobutylene (Oil and Gas J., Jun. 8, 1987, p. 55). It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a process to make MTBE that does not require isobutylene as a building block. It would be advantageous to have an efficient process for making MTBE by reaction of methanol with tertiary butyl alcohol, since t-butanol (TBA) is readily available commercially through isobutane oxidation. However, as hereafter more fully explained, when tertiary butyl alcohol is prepared by first oxidizing isobutane to form tertiary butyl hydroperoxide and by then thermally or catalytically converting the tertiary butyl hydroperoxide to tertiary butyl alcohol, a number of oxygenation by-products are formed, including ditertiary butyl peroxide and other alkyl peroxides. The oxygenation by-products adversely affect the quality of the tertiary butyl alcohol and methyl tertiary butyl ether made therefrom and are removed only with difficulty.
There is a substantial body of prior art directed to the purification of methyl tertiary butyl ether prepared from isobutylene and methanol. In this situation, the oxygenation by-products are not present in either of the feed materials or in the methyl tertiary butyl ether product.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,138 (1979) to Rao et al., there is disclosed a method for recovering methyl tertiary butyl ether from etherification reaction effluent by azeotropic distillation to recover methanol-ether azeotrope overhead which is water-washed to give pure ether raffinate plus ether-methanol bottoms, the latter being azeotropically distilled to yield ether-methanol overhead which is recycled to water washing.
The preparation of methyl tert-butyl ether from methyl and tert-butyl alcohols is discussed in S. V. Rozhkov et al., Prevrashch Uglevodorodov, Kislotno-Osnovn. Geterogennykh Katal. Tezisy Dokl. Vses Konf., 1977, 150 (C. A. 92:58165y). Here the TBA and methanol undergo etherification over KU-2 strongly acidic sulfopolystyrene cation-exchangers under mild conditions. This reference contains data on basic parameters of such a process. It is also pointed out that, although a plant for etherification over cation exchangers does not present any major problems, considerations include the fact that recycling large amounts of tert-butyl alcohol and methanol, as well as isobutylene, causes the scheme to be somewhat more expensive. Also, the progress of the reaction over cation exchangers is usually complicated by various adsorption and diffusion factors, by swelling phenomena, and by the variable distribution of the components between the solution and ion-exchanger phase. Furthermore, said acidic cation-exchangers with an organic (polystyrene or polymethacrylate) backbone generally have a very limited stability range with regard to operating temperatures, with temperatures above 120.degree. C. normally leading to irreversible destruction of the resin and loss of catalytic activity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,469 to Frolich there is disclosed a process for preparing methyl tertiary butyl ether over a catalyst comprising Kieselguhr impregnated with phosphoric acid at a temperature of about 175.degree. F. to 350.degree. F.
Japanese Patent 0007432 teaches the use of zeolites to make dialkyl ethers containing primary or secondary alkyl groups. The zeolites have a porous structure and are represented by: EQU M.sub.2/n O.Al.sub.2 O.sub.3.xSiO.sub.2.yH.sub.2 O
where M is an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal cation or organic base cation, n is the valence of the cation and x and y are variables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,576 to Chang et al. teaches the use of (pentasil-type) aluminosilicate zeolites, such as ZSM-5, having a pore size greater than 5 angstrom units and a silica-to-alumina ratio of at least 12, to convert lower alcohols to a mixture of ethers and olefins.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,921 there is disclosed a method for producing MTBE by reacting tertiary butyl alcohol and methanol in the presence of a catalyst comprising an inert support, such as titania, having a phosphoric acid impregnated thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,048 discloses a method for producing MTBE by reacting tertiary butyl alcohol and methanol in the presence of a catalyst comprising a heteropoly acid such as 12-tungstophosphoric acid or 12-molybdophosphoric acid on an inert support, such as titania.
In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/494,281, there is disclosed a method for preparing methyl tertiary butyl ether by reacting butanol and methanol in the presence of a catalyst comprising a super-acid alumina or a faujasite-type zeolite.
Sanderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,850 discloses a method for removing ditertiary butyl peroxide from t-butyl alcohol by water extraction.
Sanderson et al. also disclose catalytic methods for the purification of t-butyl alcohol contaminated with residual quantities of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide and ditertiary butyl peroxide using catalysts composed of mixtures of nickel, copper, chromia and iron (U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,482), catalysts composed of mixtures of iron, copper, chromia and cobalt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,903), catalysts composed of mixtures of nickel, copper, chromium and barium (U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,380), or catalysts composed of metals selected from group VIB or VIIIB of the Periodic Table (U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,179).
It has heretofore been proposed, as shown, for example, by Grane U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,151 to thermally decompose tertiary butyl hydroperoxide and ditertiary butyl peroxide to form tertiary butyl alcohol. The thermal decomposition must be conducted with care, as pointed out by Grane, in that tertiary butyl alcohol will start to dehydrate at a temperature of about 450.degree. F. and in that the dehydration becomes rapid at temperatures above about 475.degree. F. Moreover, the product from the thermal decomposition normally contains a minor amount of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide and ditertiary butyl peroxide which have an adverse effect upon the quality of motor fuels and must be substantially completely removed if the tertiary butyl alcohol is to be fully effective. Grane proposes to accomplish this thermally by heating tertiary butyl alcohol containing small quantities of such peroxides at a temperature of 375.degree.-475.degree. F. for a period of 1 to 10 minutes.
This concept was expanded upon by Grane et al. in U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,294,999 and 4,296,262 to provide integrated processes wherein, starting with isobutane, motor-fuel grade tertiary butyl alcohol was prepared by the oxidation of isobutane (e.g., in the presence of a solubilized molybdenum catalyst) to produce a mixture of tertiary butyl alcohol and tertiary butyl hydroperoxide from which a fraction rich in tertiary butyl hydroperoxide could be recovered by distillation. This stream, after being debutanized was subjected to thermal decomposition under pressure at a temperature of less than 300.degree. F. for several hours to significantly reduce the concentration of the tertiary butyl hydroperoxide. However, the product of this thermal decomposition step still contained residual tertiary butyl hydroperoxide, most of which was thereafter removed by a final thermal treatment of the contaminated tertiary butyl hydroperoxide in the manner taught by Grane U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,151.
Thus, the removal of trace quantities of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide from motor grade tertiary butyl alcohol has received appreciable attention. However, little appears to have been published concerning the removal of trace quantities of ditertiary butyl peroxide, the more refractory of the two peroxides. This may be explainable both because ditertiary butyl peroxide is not always present in trace quantities in motor grade tertiary butyl alcohol (its presence or absence being a function of the reaction conditions used in oxidizing the isobutane starting material) and because, when present, it is present in significantly lower concentrations. For example, after decomposition of the major amount of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide formed by the oxidation of isobutane, the tertiary butyl hydroperoxide residual content will normally be about 0.1 to about 1 wt.%, based on the tertiary butyl alcohol, while the residual ditertiary butyl peroxide content, if any, will only be about 0.1 to 0.5 wt.%.
It has also been proposed to remove the residual hydroperoxide contaminants from tertiary butyl alcohol through the use of a heterogeneous cobalt oxide catalyst containing a copper oxide promoter as shown, for example, by Coile U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,598. Allison et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,360 have more generically taught that alkenyl hydroperoxides can be decomposed catalytically through the use of a catalyst based on a metal or compound of a metal of group IV-A, V-A or VI-A.
In West German DE 3248465-A a two-step process is disclosed wherein isobutane is oxidized noncatalytically with air to a conversion of about 48-90% to form the corresponding hydroperoxide, which is then catalytically decomposed under hydrogenation conditions in the presence of a supported catalyst such as palladium, platinum, copper, rhenium, ruthenium or nickel to form tertiary butyl alcohol. The decomposition product obtained using 1.3% palladium on lithium spinel as a catalyst contained significant quantities of acetone, water and methanol.